“FOB”: the abbreviation of English is fecal occult blood, refers to occult blood in feces, be called fecal occult blood for short, which is slight hemorrhage of the digestive tract. Generally, fecal occult blood does not cause a change in feces color. Erythrocytes are damaged by digestion and there is no abnormal change in feces appearance. Bleeding cannot be confirmed visibly and microscopically. A small amount of blood cells in feces can be discovered only when the feces are tested. A small amount of bleeding for a long time is usually accompanied by anaemic symptom. Since fecal occult blood cannot be discovered directly through eyes, most patients suffering from malignant tumors of the digestive tract at early stages cannot be diagnosed in time and fail to receive early intervening treatment, thus missing the best time for treatment, and fecal occult blood ambushes in people's bodies like a silent killer.
Fecal occult blood are mostly detected through a feces collector matched with a casse in the prior art. After a fecal sample of a patient is collected, a diluent with the fecal sample is dripped into a sample dripping hole of the casse and a detection result is observed. Such operation results in a low efficiency for mass detection. Besides, the diluent with the fecal sample is exposed in the air to form an odor, which pollutes the environment.
CN103543285A discloses an automatic fecal occult blood detection device for detecting a sample box. The sample box includes a transparent sleeve, and a feces collector and test strips provided in the transparent sleeve. The detection device includes: a import channel and a export channel are provided in coordination and respectively configured to independently operate for conveying a sample box; a transferring platform is located between the import channel and the export channel; a push rod is configured to push the sample box on the import channel to the export channel by the transferring platform, and an image acquisition device is provided at one side of the export channel, wherein the image acquisition device is configured to acquire colored tape information presented on the test strips.
The automatic fecal occult blood detection device has the following problems:
The import channel and the export channel are provided in coordination, which increases a floor space of the device.
Sample boxes are placed randomly on the import channel and the export channel at disordered intervals, sample boxes on the import channel, the export channel and the transferring platform are easy to topple, thus it is possible to affect detection of subsequent sample boxes, and the device needs to be shut down for inspection in a severe case.
An action of the push rod may overturn a sample box easily, and the foregoing problem also exists. A sample box can be hardly pressed well when a pressing member acts, thus detection cannot be performed. Or the sample box may be overturned when the pressing member acts, and subsequent image acquisition cannot be completed. A push plate mechanism of the device also has the foregoing problems.
In addition, the device requires shaking up a fecal sample in a sample box manually, which increases labour and reduces the detection efficiency.
To sum up, the prior art at least has the following problem that a sample box is be overturned or toppled easily during a detection process.